


What a day !

by jazzrose343



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: Clint has thoughts about Bucky's Halloween costume.Bucky has surprising thoughts about. Clint's
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	What a day !

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am
> 
> This is silly vaguely Halloween related Winterhawk shenanigans.
> 
> Enjoy.

Clint put on the hat and looked at himself in the mirror.

He thought he looked pretty good.

The fox ears and tail were perfect. He had no idea where Nat found them, but they looked just right.

He adjusted the quiver on his shoulder and turned to Bucky, who was perched on the end of their bed.

"So what do you think, good enough to win the bet ?"

Bucky smirked, "I think Tony's lucky you guys didn't bet on anything bigger."

He came and stood next to Clint wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm not sure how to deal with how hot you look dressed up like that, darlin. It's messin with me a lot."

"It shouldn't look hot but somehow it does."

The gruff want in Bucky's voice made him want to ditch the whole party and forfeit the bet.

Clint took a step back.

"Bucky, I spent two fucking hours on the make up, I can't back out now."

  
  
  


When Tony had suggested he wouldn't be able to pull the costume off for the Avengers Halloween Party, Clint made a bet Tony that he could pull it off better than him and whoever lost would have to go without any caffeine for three days. 

Carol and Pepper were going to judge.

There was too much riding on it to back out now.

If it wasn't for the bet he would have skipped the party altogether.

Because Bucky… Bucky was….

Bucky was dressed in an authentic cowboy costume, complete with chaps, spurs and two days worth of stubble.

Bucky knew exactly how Clint felt about cowboys.

But he couldn't lose the bet. He had put too much work into his costume to lose and the thought of three days without coffee, he couldn't bear it.

No matter how much wanted Bucky to wear the chaps without jeans and fuck him into next week.

  
  


"We'll go up and they can decide if it's good enough and we get out as soon as we can."

"Then you can fuck me against the wall without taking one bit of you costume off."

Bucky grumbled and reached out to grab Clint and pulled him close.

Careful not to smudge any of the orange and white makeup, he leaned in,his breath ghosting over Clint's skin.

"Maybe you can leave the tail on."

Clint made a desperate noise and ran his hands down Bucky's chest.

"Whatever you want, fuck, just as long as you leave all this on."

Clint reluctantly pulled away.

"Let's get up there and get this over with 'cause' I won't be able to control myself for long Buck."

"I'll end up sucking you off in the middle of the party, not caring who's watching."

Bucky smirked and Clint turned and headed straight for the elevator without looking back, because he couldn't trust himself alone with Bucky and more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clint groaned and sunk back onto the pillows, wincing slightly as the skin on the back of his thighs separated from the leather of Bucky's chaps.

Bucky stretched out beside him.

"I'm going to need to take these off now sweetheart, they are disgusting and not in a good way."

Clint pouted and Bucky leaned down and kissed it away.

They had made good on all their earlier promises.

Staying at the party only long enough for Pepper and Steve to declare Clint victorious, they had stumbled back to their floor, kissing and touching everywhere.

Once through the door, Bucky had fucked Clint against the nearest wall, with the tail still on.

They had managed to go twice more after that.

  
  
  
  
  


Bucky pulled away and stood to remove the abused chaps, Clint very much appreciating the sight of Bucky's ass.

He wrinkled his nose, screwed the chaps in a ball and through them in the trash can in the corner .

Clint sat up to protest but Bucky smiled and laid back next to him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you think I only got one pair ?"

"I got a whole set."

Clint grinned and kissed Bucky then grimacing as he realised how gross they smelled. They were also both covered in smears of orange and white face paint

"We definitely need a shower."

Bucky nodded, "Why don't you get it started and I'll deal with the sheets."

Bucky knew how badly Clint hated changing the bed and Clint was definitely gonna thank him with a shower blow job.

When Bucky joined him in the shower a few minutes later, Clint helped Bucky wash, gently wiping all the streaks of orange and white. He lingered on Bucky's thighs before dropping to his knees.

"Fuck, you sure sweetheart ?"

Clint didn't reply, he just kissed the inside of Bucky's thigh before taking Bucky in his mouth and showing his appreciation.

  
  


When they eventually made it back to bed, just before Clint took out his hearing aids, Bucky turned to him.

"You have a good Halloween sweetheart ?"

He just grinned and replied, "What a day."

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess the costume?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
